


A King Sized Bed For A Reason

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: The Acrobat and The Mercenary [46]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Confessions, Cuddles, Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22667494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: “Richard?”“Hm?”“We have a king sized bed for a reason.”“Your point?”
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson
Series: The Acrobat and The Mercenary [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1323779
Comments: 7
Kudos: 319





	A King Sized Bed For A Reason

**Author's Note:**

> If there's anything in this series you want to see, just let me know!
> 
> I'm thinking about writing the next short as Slade spending the day with Dick's brothers or something of the sort.

“Richard?”

“Hm?”

“We have a king sized bed for a reason.”

“Your point?”

Slade heaved a sigh, setting his book to the side to look down at the acrobat who was plastered over him despite the large amount of space on Dick’s  _ own  _ side of the bed.

“Why are you on me?” Slade asked bluntly.

“You're warm.”

Slade blinked, looking over at the two blankets sitting on the dresser on the other side of the room before looking down at Dick, brushing a hand through the other’s wild hair as he commented,

“I bought you that electric blanket for a reason.”

“Yeah but I like  _ your _ warmth,” Dick protested, causing Slade to roll his eye. “Besides, the electric blanket is just for when you’re away.”

“I bought the electric blanket so I could have some space in bed,” Slade corrected.

Dick merely shrugged, wrapping his arms around Slade’s waist. “Guess you should have made that clear when you gave it to me.”

“I did. I specifically told you it was so you didn’t have to plaster yourself against me all night.”

“I wasn’t listening.”

“Obviously.”

Dick giggled, pushing himself up to sit between Slade’s legs, a big smile on his face. Before Slade could say anything, Dick leaned in a pressed a quick kiss to his lips, still laughing.

“You’re in a good mood,” Slade commented when Dick laid back down over his torso.

“Of course I’m in a good mood,” Dick insisted. “My husband’s been out of the country for the last two weeks.”

Slade grunted. “Sorry it took so long, little bird,” he murmured, holding Dick close. “The client kept extending the time frame.”

“And you didn’t just cut him off?”

“So long as they keep raising my pay to accomidate, I don’t particually care how long I’m gone,” Slade replied without thought, only to look down as Dick pushed himself up. “Dick, wait. You know I didn’t mean that.”

Dick watched him quietly for a few moments. “I know,” he finally said. “Just...it’s only been a year. That we’ve been married, I mean. I know we were together for two years but…” he shrugged. “I still sometimes wonder.”

Slade knew exactly what he meant. He sighed and sat up, taking hold of Dick’s hands and leaning forward to press a soft, slow kiss to Dick’s forehead.

“I do love you, pretty bird,” he murmured into Dick’s hair. “But I’ve been at this for a long time. It’s going to take more than a year of marriage and two of dating to break thirty years of habit.”

“I know,” Dick agreed, melting into Slade’s chest. “I just sometimes wonder...what if. What if you’re lying, what if you don’t come back, what if-”

“There’s nothing to worry about, birdie,” Slade soothed, carding a hand through Dick’s hair. “I love you and nothing is going to change that.”

Dick nodded. “You promise?”

“I promise. Now please, for the love of god, go to sleep on  _ your _ side of the bed.”

Dick laughed again, rolling off the mercenary to flop on his own side of the bed, missing the small smile Slade allowed himself when the acrobat’s back was turned.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts!!!


End file.
